


Tonight (I Wish I Was Your Boy)

by dinglemingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Underage Drug Use, chav aaron, fluff later on, rebecca and baby drams is included but its brief and much later on in the work, soft robert (eventually), uk college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglemingle/pseuds/dinglemingle
Summary: Robert Sugden was a prick. That was something Aaron was sure. Of course, he hadn't exchanged many words with the upper sixth lad in recent years but that didn't stop him from forming an opinion. If the rumours, Andy's slagging off sessions and his cousin Debbie's tears last summer were anything to go by, then he knew perfectly well what Robert was like. Cocky, arrogant and willing to shag anything with a pulseOr Aaron's got a huge crush on Robert, but Roberts straight, his best mates brother and a complete arse. Aaron hopes starting at Hotten college in September will get rid of these unwanted feelings, but maybe its the start of a much bigger problem.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Robert Sugden/Chrissie White, robert and everyone because he's a hoe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing something this big, I've done multi-chapter before but not really in this style where the chapters follow. I must warn I'm not the best writer, but I love writing and I love robron, so here we are! Expect cocky Robert and chavvy Aaron, lots of teen angst and pining
> 
> This is a wip, but I should be updating at least twice a week, the name is also a wip,but for now, credit goes to the 1975 and their song Tonight (I Wish I Was Your Boy) cause it's a great song and I really liked the lyric so...
> 
> Aaron is 16 going on 17 about to start his first year at college, Rob is 17 going on 18 and starting his second year. Aaron and Vic are the same age. 
> 
> In this universe, Aaron has been living with Chas since he was 7, but he did visit Gordon so although it won't be mentioned whether or not the abuse happened is up to you, also no Jackson, so no self-harm. Chas hasn't really been a great mum though, so get ready for that tense relationship.
> 
> I struggled on whether to set this in 2009-2010 which is when Aaron was a teen or the present so I decided to leave it vague with no mention of anything explicitly that era, for example, social media. For the same reason, I've also included both past and present characters
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy!

Robert Sugden was a prick. That was something Aaron was sure. Of course, he hadn't exchanged many words with the upper sixth lad in recent years but that didn't stop him from forming an opinion. If the rumours, Andy's slagging off sessions and his cousin Debbie's tears last summer were anything to go by, then he knew perfectly well what Robert was like. Cocky, arrogant and willing to shag anything with a pulse

That didn't stop Aaron from fancying him though, sure he was an arse, and straight and Vic's brother, which made things awkward when he was checking Robert out instead of listening to her droning on about some pop band when he was up at the farm, but Aaron couldn't help himself when Robert stood there all blue eyes and plump lips

It didn't mean he liked the lad though, Vic had tried to get Aaron to be friends with her brothers, it didn't work. Andy was too boring and Robert was too smug. No this wasn't a crush Aaron had told himself, just him appreciating Roberts messy blonde locks and smooth freckled skin and the way his uniform trousers fitted his thighs so well

Only the lump in his throat every time Robert looked at him and the nerves that brewed in the pit of his stomach when he spoke to him begged to differ.

Aaron ignored it, of course, he had done for the past year when these feelings started to surface, tried to convince himself everything was the same as it always had been. Aaron had known Robert forever, and he'd always liked the older lad. When they were kids he'd liked playing with him and Vic, and kicking about a football every Saturday at the top of the field near butlers. When they'd gotten older the trio would hang around at the cricket pavilion, only 11 and 12 yet gossiping about the most recent drama from school and playing silly pranks on the village pensioners. 

Of course, when Robert had turned 13 that all changed, he'd discovered girls and lager and popularity and suddenly decided he was too cool to hang out with his little sister and her best friend. 

Yes, Aaron had been bitter, tried to act not bothered, but he spent two months sulking around the pub and biting off his mum and Paddy's head when they tried to ask what was wrong. And maybe, just maybe he'd cried into his pillow one night when Robert had called him a baby and told him to go play with the other kids, after the younger lad had suggested a game they used to always play to Robert, in front of his _new_ , _cooler_ , _older_ friends. Aaron would pretend not to care, still not quite sure why the boy's rejection hurt him so much. 

Over time the pain started to sting less and as Robert began to become more infamous around school and his exploits where weekly common room gossip, he began to like Robert less and less. 

It was easy to ignore Robert for a few years, Vic didn't mention him that often, somewhat ashamed of her brother's antics, and in school, he blocked out people's tales of Roberts weekend escapades. When he was up at the farm, which was rare, considering Jack and Andy's shiny opinion of the dingle family, Robert usually wasn't there, and when he was a quick nod off the head would suffice, before one of them would scurry off away from the other, usually Robert, off to add another conquest to his ever-growing list.

Aaron hated that. He didn't care much for the drama that floated around the school halls anyway, but something about hearing Katie giggle in the canteen about another girl Robert had been caught snogging in the bathrooms bugged him. He told himself it was just because he didn't like seeing Robert mess about all these girls, and for a while, he believed it, especially when his cousin Debbie had fallen victim to Sugden's charm. However somewhere deep down Aaron knew there was another reason, it's not like he was the most sympathetic person at the best of times and these girls all knew about Roberts reputation

So when at 15 he'd began to find Robert really fit, he supposed it had all made sense. The younger lad knew he'd had an attraction to boys, still not fully comfortable with it and definitely not accepting he was gay, nevertheless, he still knew it was there, he hadn't expected Robert to be the subject of his desire, however. 

To Aaron it had come out of nowhere, when he went over to Vic's, promising to watch that new rom-com she got on DVD he hadn't expected these feelings for Robert to emerge. There he was one minute, blissfully living a Robert Sugden free life, and the next Robert had wormed his way into his thoughts.

* * *

It was Saturday. It was raining. It was dull. Aaron was positively bored out of his mind. He was sat in the kitchen having a cuppa with Vic, whilst they waited for their pizzas to cook. To be honest, he'd rather be home playing FIFA but he knew him and Vic hadn't spent much time together recently and that the stress of the tensions at home had started to get to her, so he'd begrudgingly pulled on his winter coat and trudged out to the farm

That's how he found himself sipping a milky tea in his mates freezing kitchen whilst she ranted about Andy and Robert

"I just wish they could get on you know, for once, for me" the brunette sipped her tea and sighed, clearly exasperated at her brothers bickering

"I know" Aaron spoke, gently patting the girl's arm. The Sugden brothers feud was common knowledge, and Aaron knew how upset Vic got every time the boys came home with bloody noses and bruised fists after beating seven bells out of each other. He hated seeing this side of his friend, fragile and vulnerable, and he hated her brothers for making her this way. 

It was even worse on the rare occasions when she spoke about the rows, she could go on for hours about their physical fights, because she knew that a punch over a silly spat was temporary, however when it came to their slanging matches and tense words over the dinner table it became more difficult. The younger Sugden knew that the words lingered for much longer, that Roberts resentment over Andy being the golden child was always hanging in the air, waiting to strike whenever the lads disagreed over something. Robert always brought it up, how Saint Andy could do no wrong, how he'd stolen his father's affections. Jack never helped, she hated to admit it but Vic knew her father was less than subtle with his disappointment over Robert and always did tend to side with Andy when arguments arose. 

Aaron had sat in Vic's room when a fight erupted between the pair one too many times to see how it affected her, she'd curl into herself and go quiet for a moment, the chirpy grin wiped off of her face in an instant, then she'd pick up the remote and turn the volume up on whatever show they'd put on that evening, in a desperate attempt to drown out the shouts of her brothers and dad.

It was one of the main reasons he held such a strong dislike for Andy and Robert, neither of them ever giving up a fight or letting anything go, all at their little sister's expense. He hadn't been shy letting them know how he felt on several occasions when he got fed up of wiping Vic's tears. It was safe to say the Sugden men weren't to keen on Aaron or his friendship with Vic, which is why he was repeatedly checking his phone, hoping the pizzas would be ready soon so he could hurry off to his mate's room without seeing one her relatives.

Luck wasn't on his side today then, as all the three men came booming through the door. Jack was first, the patriarch looming over the table making his presence very much known  
"Kettles just boiled," Vic said, quickly masking her upset from her family, praying they wouldn't hear the croak in her voice or notice her red eyes from crying.

"Go on Andy, a nice cuppa will warm us all up" Jack called out to his son, who was bumbling his way through the door, the younger Sugden obliged, scurrying for the cups, never one to disobey his dad.

And then in strolled Robert, calm cool, collected, an air of arrogance wafting around him. He threw his farming gloves on the table and pulled out a chair to sit, taking pleasure in the way the screeching against the old wooden floor displeased his dad and brother. Today had been one of the hair occasions where the three were getting on and had somehow managed to work on the farm without killing one another. 

Aaron sheepishly looked up from the floor, anticipating some remark from one of the three, but was caught off guard by Roberts stature over the table. Suddenly, Aaron was staring up at the older lad, mouth agape and head spinning, captivated by his beauty. Robert was tall, taller than the last time Aaron had seen him, his broad shoulders standing out as he towered over Andy and levelled with Jack. In the farming overalls, he could see every curve of Roberts body, his rolled-up sleeves exposing toned arms littered with freckles. Aaron continued to stare, only now noticing Robert in all his glory. 

"What's the matter Dingle" Roberts jovial toned shook him out of his thoughts, his eyes snapping up to Roberts as he clasped his mouth shut

"You look like you've seen a ghost, or is thought of me doing farm work that shocking?" Rob asked, as charismatic as ever

"Yeah" Aaron muttered, attempting to seem nonchalant, "thought you were allergic to hard graft" Aaron relaxed into the wooden chair, brushing off his true feelings.  
Robert smirked, before plopping down across from him and thanking Andy as he passed him a steaming cup tea

"Well what can I say, sheep really get me going" Robert quipped, holding Aaron in a strong gaze

Andy made a lame joke about the Welsh that Jack seemed to find vaguely amusing, but just earned a sigh from Vic and in synch eye rolls from the boys, the pair smiled at each other before Rob retorted back at Andy's bad attempt at banter

"Not quite what I meant but sure, although I think that's more your style, the amount of time you spend up on that field" Robert joked, a glint of something mischievous in his eye at seeing his brothers scowl.

Aaron sniggered into his tea, finding the blonde he usually opposed hilarious for some reason, a reason that had nothing to do with how rosy his cheeks were or how attractive he looked when he licked his lips, no nothing to do with that at all.

"Something funny dingle" Andy barked glaring at Aaron, never one to take a joke

Robert rolled his eyes again, muttering something under his breath about Andy being a pratt again, he caught Aaron's eyes and sent him a reassuring smile, something that looked genuine and real, Aaron thought.

"No nothing," Aaron said gulping down his tea, anxiously waiting to leave

Vic seemingly read his mind

"They're ready" she called, holding up two plates of perfectly sliced pizza, Aaron not even noticing she'd left his side, him being too caught up in her brother, which one he cared not to admit.

He stood up from his chair and carried his cup to the sink, before making his way to Vic and taking a plate from her

"Right that's us off then" Vic stated before turning to bound the stairs, Aaron following close behind, but not before giving a tight-lipped smile to the three men and taking one last peek at Roberts toned body, his infatuation with his best mates brother growing in a matter of minutes.

With that he hastily moved out of the room and spent the rest of the afternoon watching films with Vic and snorting at her daft impressions, ignoring all thoughts of her very fit brother.

* * *

A year had passed yet Aaron was still unable to shift those feelings awoke in him that day, in fact, they'd grown stronger, and Aaron was struggling to contain his want to jump Roberts bones every time he saw him. He still resented the lad and the pair hardly exchanged friendly words, yet there were a few times when they shared a joke and Robert beamed a smile in his direction, those moments made Aaron's heart flip, admiring how beautiful the other boy was when he was smiling like that. Unfortunately, it was scarce Robert smiling at him and when he did the moment was often fleeting. 

None of this helped Aaron's feelings, he tried to push them back and deny them, adamant that it was just lust, nothing more, but it was becoming harder as the months past and with his start at college in a couple of weeks he knew these feelings for Robert Sugden were going to have to go, and soon. He hoped maybe a new school would help with that. What Aaron couldn't have anticipated was that Robert had caught on to his crush, and was determined to have some fun.

It seemed college couldn't come soon enough.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets jealous and him and Vic take a picnic

Aaron hadn't wanted to spend his evening in a damp field necking cheap cider and entertaining some random lad who'd just moved here, but Vic had practically dragged him by the ear because _"they're new and they're our age and Aaron they might be fit!"_ So what could he do

Besides the drink was free, courtesy of the boys, Barton's he'd learnt and he didn't have much else to do with his Friday night . He supposed the one Infront of him wasn't too bad looking either, Finn? Maybe? Four ciders down and Aaron didn't really care to remember.

That and flaming Robert was here

He tried to focus on Finn, but the conversation was hardly sparkling and Robert's hair was falling perfectly over his head

"Earth to Aaron" a hand waved in his face and suddenly he was back on earth, looking at Finn in confusion

The younger lad just sighed

"I said have you met the boys yet?" He gestured to his brothers who were stood by a campfire with some girls he vaguely recognised from school.

No he hadn't met the boys yet, but he couldn't lie, Vic was right with her guess that they were fit, seems like the family had good genes

He shook his head in response to Finn's question then took a long swig from his can, preparing for the inevitable introductions

"Right well that's Pete" Finn pointed to the tallest of the three "he the oldest, starting y13" and the least attractive, Aaron thought, but of course he didn't mention that to Finn, settling on a polite nod instead

"And then there's Ross and Adam" the lad gestured between the two, the gelled haired slightly stubbled chin one was Ross, he was alright, better than Finn and Pete but he seemed a bit dodgy and full of himself, so he's a no Aaron decided.

The final brother, on the other hand, Adam he thought he heard Finn say, well he was easily the best looking of the four, rugged with loose curls forming atop his head. 

Aaron finished his can, chucking it to the side whilst shamelessly checking Adam out

"They're in your year, year 12 right?"  
  


Aaron had forgotten Finn was even there, he looked towards the younger boy

"Um yeah, that's right. What year are you again?"

Finn rolled his eyes, but let a smile creep on his face, clearly not all that bothered that Aaron hadn't been paying attention.

Aaron wouldn't really say he had a gaydar, he hadn't even admitted he was gay yet, but he knew it was safe to say that Finn fancied him

"I'm starting year 11" Finn replied in a poor attempt at a flirty tone, small smile playing on his lips

Aaron decided to humour him though, he certainly wouldn't mind a bit of fun to add to the night.

"So your only 15, still a baby" he teased, stepping forward and smirking

He saw the drop in Finns face as he prepared to disagree, before the younger lad noticed Aaron's smirk and blatant invasion of his personal space, catching on to Aaron's intentions

"Well if I'm a baby I'll need someone to take care of me, won't I? " He looked up at Aaron, fluttering his eyelashes,his pitiful attempt not going unnoticed

Aaron tried really hard to repress the scoff that was threatening to burst from his lips, the second-hand embarrassment washing over his body.

He considered then just walking away, it was obvious Finn was ridiculously inexperienced and all of a sudden a lot more people had shown up and he was getting a bit anxious from flirting this openly, usually hiding behind corners or in bushes away from prying eyes who would question what exactly Aaron and that boy were doing.

He'd gotten better at hiding his sexuality in recent months, he was out to no one, still not sure whether he wanted to come out, or if he was really okay with being gay. 

Of course, that didn't stop him from snogging some lad who's name he now couldn't remember in the cricket pavilion a few months ago.

He looked at Finn then towards the group next to them and decided to let the lad down gently, before he had the chance to he heard it.

Her.

"Robert your _so funny_ " it was the posh high pitched fake laugh of Chrissie White.

He spun round to where she was stood, draped over Robert, clinging on with all her might as if to say _he's mine_ , despite the fact that Aaron was sure they weren't dating. 

It seemed she didn't know that, as she kept laughing at his stupid jokes, tossing her glossy hair and burying her head in Robert's neck. 

He just smiled at her, _that smile_ that Aaron rarely saw but when he did brightened up his whole day, and now Robert was giving it to _her_ , laughing and joking and playfully digging his fingers into her waist, pulling her close.

Anger

Anger at her. Anger at him. Anger at that stupid golden hair and those intricately beautiful green-blue eyes.

Anger at himself for letting Robert Sugden invade his life.

Aaron felt so much anger. He had no right to, Robert wasn't his, he wasn't Robert's, yet seeing the lad all cosy with someone else and some posh bird at that, it made Aarons blood boil.

He hated every minute of it, but couldn't pull his eyes away, especially not when Rob was flushed and his lips were wet and the alcohol was quite clearly begging to work its magic.

God he could watch smiley giggly rosy-cheeked slightly tipsy Robert for the rest of his life

Finn Barton, unfortunately, had other ideas.

"Aaron are you alright" the hand on his shoulder and Finn's concerned tone reminded him of where he was, and reluctantly he dragged his eyes away from Robert and back to the lad he was supposed to be flirting with.

"Yeah I'm good" he offered a reassuring smile "follow me" yes he was going to ditch Finn, but seeing Robert and Chrissie acting like loves young dream had changed his mind

So he'd corned Finn into a secluded part of the woods and snogged him senseless.

Not how he'd planned to spend the evening, but it wasn't the worst kiss Aaron had ever had, and at this point, he was well past caring.

* * *

At 10 am when Aaron's head was pounding and his mum wouldn't stop singing Spandau Ballet he decided the cider definitely wasn't worth it.

Before he had time to even think about leaving his bed, an overly energetic Vic had burst into his room, all smiles and talk of a new day

"Come on sleepyhead, get up" she'd clambered down on his bed, ruffling his hair and peeling back the duvet to take a peek at his half comatosed face

"Thanks for knocking" he mumbled into his pillow, hand flailing as it fumbled to turn off the alarm that had at some point started beeping repetitively

With an eye roll and a scoff, Vic turned off his alarm and grabbed some clothes, chucking them at him

"Get up you lazy sod, we've got plans"

And then she was off, slamming his door and shouting that she'd be waiting downstairs

Aaron sighed, before reluctantly rolling over to check the time

**10:12**

Disappointed at having to move, but knowing he promised Vic he'd come out,he pulled himself out of his cocoon of slumber, and quickly shrugged on the clothes left for him.

* * *

"Ah, here he is, sleeping beauty" Aaron heard his mum before he saw her

She was pottering about in the kitchen,dancing to the obnoxiously loud radio that was doing nothing to help his hangover

Vic sat expectantly on the couch, raising her eyes at Aaron when she noticed the hickey on his neck. He greeted her with a shrug and a half-smile, adjusting his collar to hide the small mark, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it if his mum saw.

Things hadn't been great with Chas recently, they hardly got on at the best of times, the relationship strained due to Chas' habit of putting her men before her son, but the combination of Aaron's teenage hormones, Chas' overbearing nature and the stress of school had made things even worse

He gave his mum a half-hearted kiss on the cheek and then shot out the door with Vic, eager to put all thoughts of home behind him.

* * *

"Vic I'm too hungover for this" he'd complained whilst walking out of the pub at an alarmingly slow rate, the alcohol still floating around his blood

"What, walking up a hill and then lying there all afternoon" she laughed, shaking her head at her mate's moodiness

"Yes" he declared, not bothered by how lazy he was being

"Well you shouldn't have necked all them ciders then should you" she tutted, picking up the pace

"Like you weren't doing the same" Aaron shook his head at the girl, chuckling at her hypocrisy

"Yes, but I'm not a lightweight" Vic spun around and smirked, teasing the lad

Aaron gave her a playful shove "piss off" he laughed as she stumbled backwards and raised her hand to push him into a bush

The pair giggled as Vic helped him up before racing off ahead "come on we've got a picnic to eat"

Aaron wiped the twigs from his bum before turning on his heels to catch up to his mate

"Fine, but I ain't eating no fairy cakes"

* * *

"This is nice" Vic's soft voice cut off Aaron's absent-minded wonderings 

She was right, this was nice. It was late August, the sun was just beginning to set, he had a bacon sarnie and some beers down him and the warm air was gently dusting his face. 

His fingers trailed over the blades of grass, as he hummed in agreement with Vic, picking at strands in-between his fingers.

Aaron wasn't really one for summer,he hated dripping in sweat whilst desperately fanning himself, he hated the afternoons when the pub was packed and the summer holidays when Vic tried to drag him to the beach with a flask and triangle sandwiches

But he couldn't lie, he liked this.

Lying atop of butler's field, playing with the grass, the sun tanning his face and Vic softly talking about nothing and everything. It felt normal and tranquil, a much-needed bit of peace and quiet in the chaos that was Chas and Paddy and whether or not he'd passed his GCSEs

He doubted it, hardly revising for them, deciding he'd just work for uncle Cain. He'd never been good at anything in his life, so why would school be any different.

Vic had badgered him for weeks on end to join her study sessions.

He always refused, except for once, but that was only because he knew Robert would definitely be up at the farm, having been grounded for being caught in a very compromising position on some hay bales with a random girl,by Andy and Katie, who'd of course gone running to Jack, despite the fact that they were only there for the exact same thing.

So he'd gone, at the time he said it was because he was really bad at algebra, but he knew really that it was because he might see Robert

And see Robert he did, with a plain white shirt on, exposing his gorgeous tanned arms. 

Aaron nearly choked on his juice when Robert had actually come over and spoke to him, granted it was about numbers and letters Aaron didn't understand, but that didn't stop his heart from pounding as he struggled to form a sentence.

He'd managed to muster up a "yeah" when Robert had asked if he now understood the question he'd spent the last fifteen minutes explaining, the younger lad knowing full well everything Robert had said had gone in one ear and out the other.

That had been the extent of his revision, so he was expecting bad results on everything. Everything except engineering and P.E which he was actually pretty decent at and had tried to pass.

He was lucky that Hotten college had even agreed to accept him on an engineering course as long as he passed 4 GCSE's, which he was confident he could scrape at the time, now he wasn't too sure. 

Unfortunately there wasn't much he could do, so he'd just have to wait till results day, which was in the coming week. If all else failed he had his part-time at the garage, so not all was lost yet.

Aaron rolled onto his stomach, the sun too hot on his face and glanced at Vic, who was grinning at her phone

He smiled, glad to see her happy, it was rare to see a genuine smile from her recently, what with how hard she'd been studying and living with Andy and Robert

"What's got you smiling" he was actually interested, seen as he hadn't seen her this happy in months

She peeled her eyes from her phone and turned to him, still beaming

"Adam" oh

Aaron's smile dropped as he remembered the boy from last night and he couldn't help but feel disappointed that Vic had got in there first

He probably wasn't bi anyway, Aaron thought

"I don't know if you met,he's one of the lads that just moved into the farm" she explained to Aaron what he already knew

"He's so funny and kind and-" she paused and smirked, her mind obviously moving elsewhere

Aaron noticed and teased her "and?" he knew he had no right to be jealous, he hadn't even met the lad, and if Vic was happy then that's all that mattered

"and he's pretty fit" Vic blushed "we may have had a snog" 

He moved closer nudging her shoulder in encouragement

"Good for you"

He was happy for her, really happy in fact, all the other lads she'd been with were mingers who'd messed her about

"He best not be a muppet though or he'll have me to answer to" he flexed his muscles before bursting into a fit of giggles with Vic

When they'd finished rolling around like children on the grass, Vic asked the question he'd been dreading

"So what about you ey? hickeys don't appear themselves, and you did sneak off for a bit" Aaron took a sharp inhale, not willing to discuss his love life

"It's nout Vic" he brushed her question off, hoping she'd drop it

"Oh come who's the lucky girl?" wrong, she wasn't lucky being a drunken kiss in a dark woods and she was _he_

Aaron just rolled his eyes and shuffled awkwardly, the grass sticking in his thighs,he knew he shouldn't have worn bloody shorts

Vic sighed before going to speak again

"It's just I know you haven't fancied anyone in ages" wrong again, but he could never tell Vic that, what with her brother being the subject of his affections

Aaron looked at Vic, before shuffling again, growing increasingly exasperated at his inability to get comfy

"Look Vic I don't really want to talk about it,it was just a kiss with a random,can we please just leave it?" he gave her a tight-lipped smile, she gave one back

And so they left it, lying in comfortable silence for a while, before easing back into light chit chat, laughing and joking until dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya,I contemplated introducing the Barton's much later,but in the end I decided to just have them in right from the start. 
> 
> This chapter was a nightmare,I hated it at first and ended up combining two chapters,but I think it turned out alright,so I hope it was okay
> 
> The feedback on the last chapter was so lovely, thank you <3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Results day rolls around and a night out leaves Aaron with some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait
> 
> The feedback is really appreciated!

Results day

Aaron had been dreading it, Vic was excited, of course, knowing she'd done well, Aaron, however, would rather be doing anything else.

But no one would allow that, so here he was, in the hallway of Hotten academy, far too early for his liking, with a plain white envelope clasped in his hands

"Go on, open it!" Chas was the first to start pestering him, it seemed she was more interested in his results than he was

"Aaron your killing us here" Paddy soon joined in, the pair always nosy

Staring at the envelope, he hesitated, brushing his fingers against its seal. If he was being honest, he was worried the paper was going to tell him what he already knew, that he was thick and destined to work a dead-end job for the rest of his life. He knew he'd probably failed, he just couldn't actually bring himself to find out. Even more so when he'd bumped into Vic before, ecstatic because she'd passed with flying colours. He was proud of her, really he was, but did feel somewhat disappointed, knowing his own results would pale in comparison

After more badgering from his mum and paddy, he knew he'd have to bite the bullet, and began to tear open his results.

**_pass_ **

**_pass_ **

**_pass_ **

**_pass_ **

**_fail_ **

**_pass_ **

**_pass_ **

**_fail_ **

**_fail_ **

Aaron was gobsmacked

He was expecting to have failed everything, yet here he was with six passes. He'd done particularly well in Science, Engineering and P.E

He was still taking it in when Chas and Paddy appeared behind him, peering over his shoulder

Chas upon seeing his results engulfed him in a smothering hug

"Oh my baby!" squealing, she squeezed him tight

"Get off" Aaron awkwardly shrugged her away and avoided her kisses

"I'm proud of you son" Chas was still beaming

Paddy was less touchy-feely, simply giving Aaron a firm pat on the back

"Well done" he choked out the words

"Are you crying" Aaron laughed, noticing the tears brewing in Paddy's eyes

"No, it's just uh me and your mum are so proud of you" he stuttered, taking off his glasses to wipe away the tears

"Soft lad" Aaron smiled

He was pleased with his results, really pleased in fact, this meant he'd be able to college and that maybe he wasn't as thick as he thought.

On the drive back to Emmerdale, Aaron sat happily, looking forward to tonight's celebrations

* * *

It was twenty past seven and they were supposed to leave thirty minutes ago. Vic had insisted on curling her hair, however, and now she was meticulously applying lipgloss

"If you hurry up we can make the next bus" Aaron stared at Vic, who was going over the same spot again

She always did this, whenever they went clubbing she'd take absolutely ages to make sure every element of her look was perfect

"Oh no it's fine Robs taking us" she replied like it was nothing, still focusing on the mirror

Aaron stopped fiddling with his phone and snapped his head up

"What" it came out more high pitched then he'd like

Vic finally put the gloss down and turned to face him

"Well he's going to the same club and he's got a car so he said he'd take us" she explained and turned round to inspect her appearance once more

Taking a moment to digest the information, Aaron took a deep breath and tried to get rid of the lump forming in his throat

"What and he's alright with you going clubbing is he?" He said, trying to fake composure

Vic had finished sorting her face out, and was now pottering around the room, grabbing her heels

"Well I had to talk him round and give him a tenner, but he's a bit pissed at dad so it didn't take much convincing" she nudged him over on the bed to slip on her heels

"Besides he knows there's a group of us, and he'll be there so he can check up on me"

It made sense, Aaron thought. He knew how much Jack would hate Victoria out at a club, and the satisfaction Robert would have at taking her there behind his dad's back. 

He supposed he could manage a 15 minute car journey. Whether he could handle seeing Robert throughout the evening was a different story

As if on cue, Robert came bursting through the door

"Are you ready yet" he stood tall in the door frame, leaning against it slightly

Jesus. He looked fit, Aaron thought. A light blue polo shirt hugged his torso, his blond hair was swept across his forehead, shiny and soft

Vic started speaking, but Aaron didn't hear her, distracted by Robert so close to him. 

Without warning Robs eyes locked onto his, for a moment Aaron shared the eye contact, before quickly breaking away, embarrassed.

They chatted for a bit, until Vic began to move, and Robert was out the door, so Aaron grabbed his coat and trailed behind them

The journey to the club was hell. He'd tried to engage in conversation with Vic, but a phone call from Adam asking where they were took her attention away

He and Robert sat in awkward silence, neither really wanting to speak to the other, yet hating the tension in the air

Aaron looked out of the car window, trying to seem interested by the vast country lanes but he couldn't help noticing Robert looking at him through the rearview mirror

He avoided Roberts eyes, confused as to why the lad kept glancing at him. 

After ten minutes they pulled up outside of the club.

Practically leaping out of the car, Aaron muttered thanks to Robert, and then hurried over to Vic.

The pair found their way to the group who were stood at the entrance expectantly. 

Aaron felt uncomfortable, Adam and Vic had quickly begun chatting, Pete and Ross were laughing about something and Vic's mate Amy was mindlessly texting on her phone.

He looked down at his feet, as the group moved into the club. He managed to get past the bouncer pretty easily with his fake I.D and before long he was at the bar, the first round falling to him.

Having just ordered, Robert appeared at his side. He shot Aaron a smile, which was flat out ignored, before grabbing the barman's attention to order

"Oh Robert remember the straw" Aaron turned to find the owner of the voice, it was Tanya Holden, she was Robert's year, a bit stuck up from what he heard, and a good friend of Chrissie Whites, so it wasn't really a surprise

Robert smiled and nodded before turning back to request a straw for Tanyas obnoxiously fruity cocktail

"Thanks babes" the dark-haired girl called across the dance floor

Robert rolled his eyes at her squeal, earning a smile from Aaron

This caught his attention and he looked over at the lad

"Alright Dingle?" he asked

Aaron looked at the boy, who had inched closer and took a gulp of his beer, which had just been placed in front of him

"Robert" he gave a nod before grabbing the drinks and hastily making his escape

He felt Roberts eyes on him as he rushed away from the bar, desperate to avoid his attention

* * *

Aaron stood in the corner, nursing his beer, the evening had dragged on, the DJs selection was mediocre, and his company even more so.

After finishing his third drink he decided to head out for a cig. Donning his puffer jacket, he stepped out into the cold ally way, reaching for the lighter in his back pocket. He lit the cig, and took a long drag, letting his shoulders relax

To be honest, he'd been looking forward to the night, but he'd barely got a word in with Vic, her being far to busy snogging Adams face off and Ross and Amy had headed out on the dance floor, on the pull, so he'd been left with Pete who was mind-numbingly boring. He took another drag, as the doors beside him flung open, not caring to look up Aaron waited until the person appeared at his side to notice it was Adam

"Alright mate" the lad asked, leaning against the brick wall

Aaron really couldn't be bothered to reply, he'd already dealt with one boring Barton brother, he wasn't sure he had the energy for another

"I'm fine" he replied curtly, taking no interest in the boy

"So-" Adam started, before stopping as Aaron rolled his eyes

"Mate what's your problem" he questioned, staring at Aaron head on

"Not got one _mate_ , just don't appreciate you sticking your tongue down my best mates throat" Aaron bit back, bringing the cig up to his lips again

Adam sighed before looking at Aaron again

"Sorry, I'm not trying to steal her away from you or anything, I just really like her you know"

Aaron finally looked at the lad, noticing his hurt puppy expression. He hadn't meant to be a dick, he was just frustrated

"Nah mate it's me, just being overprotective" he stuck out his hand, offering it to Adam "can we start again"

The lad accepted, grinning

"Adam" he said shaking Aarons's hand firmly

"Aaron" he'd smiled back

15 minutes passed and the pair had easily slipped in conversation about everything from music to football, it turned out Adam was actually pretty decent after all

"I'm gonna head back in,it's freezing out here, you coming?" Adam turned to move, walking towards to doors

"Yeah in a bit" Aaron replied, wanting a minute on his own

Adam smiled at him and disappeared through the side entrance

Aaron breathed in the cold air and contemplated lighting another cigarette

From the darkened end of the ally, his attention was drawn to giggles and hushed words

He brought his head to the source, and could just about make out two figures backed against the wall

Aaron didn't really want to watch people necking off in an ally, so he shoved his lighter in his jacket and made his way to the door

He reached out for the handle, just about to pull when a familiar voice whispered "Robert" into the shadows

Confusion swept over him, as he slowly turned back to where the couple were huddled

He crept closer, trying to get a look at the pair, he knew he shouldn't but when the voice spoke again he was certain his suspicions were true

It was Katie

Aaron stood shocked, a million questions brewing, why was Katie here? Was it the same Robert she was with? What about Andy? Was he here too?

A moment passed before one of the shadows moved into the light.

It was Robert

Robert in that polo shirt looking as fit as ever, yet he wasn't leaning again the door frame or shooting Aaron looks in the car or trying to make conversation at the bar

No, instead he was planting kisses to Katie Addymans neck whilst his hands roamed over her body and she laughed into his hair

Aaron had seen enough, he quietly scarpered away and back into the club, unable to process what he'd just witnessed.

As he made his way through the sweaty bodies he passed Chrissie, asking if anyone had seen Robert

He almost replied, before realising he couldn't exactly blurt out that yes he'd seen Robert, and that the older lad was outside getting cosy with his brother's girlfriend

instead, Aaron raced to a free booth and sunk down into the leather seat, mind and heart racing

It wasn't long before a flushed, sweaty Robert made an appearance on the dancefloor, circling his arms around Chrissie's waist and planting a kiss on her head

Aaron shook his head, staring as Chrissie snogged Robert, unaware of what he'd been doing moments earlier

The pair broke apart, and Robert's eyes found Aarons, smirking at him

Aaron furrowed his brow, questioning Robert's actions, surely he hadn't seen Aaron outside, and even if he had that wouldn't be his response

Aaron brushed it off and rolled his eyes as he took in Roberts full appearance. He raised his eyebrows at Robert as his eyes glanced down to his crotch, this time he was the one smirking

It was Roberts turn to be confused as he followed Aaron's eyes

The cocky expression on Rob's face quickly fell, as he sheepishly looked around, before discreetly zipping up his very open fly

The pair locked eyes again, Robert's jaw clenched as he bore holes into Aaron's face

Aaron ignored the lad and phoned a taxi, well and truly done with the evening

When he got home he ignored all the texts from Vic and walked straight past his mum who had ambushed him with questions the moment he'd gotten through the door and raced up the stairs, quickly changing and spending the rest of the night lying in bed, unable to think of anything other than Robert


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at hotten college proves somewhat of a challenge for Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback guys, it means a lot!

"Look mate I'm not being funny but my timetable says room 228" Aaron had been arguing with his head of year, Mr Clark, for the past 5 minutes. He waved around the sheet, frustrated at being in the office instead of lesson

"No need to take that tone Aaron" the middle aged man picked up some papers before sitting down and typing something on the computer

"I'm sorry but there must have been a mix-up, room 228 is in the old building which is no longer in use"

Aaron rolled his eyes, why had the room been printed on his timetable then? 

Mr Clark printed off a sheet before passing it to Aaron

"There you go son, room _128_ " Aaron snatched the paper, looked at it briefly before stuffing it in his pocket

"Thanks" he called as he threw open the door and waltzed out into the hallway.

It was his first day and he really couldn't be arsed having to trapes around unfamiliar halls trying to find his lesson. He'd managed to arrive on time and get through his first two lessons with a hitch

He found the common room fairly easily, where he met up with Adam. Everything was going swimmingly, but he was Aaron Dingle so that didn't last long

The bell rang and he pulled out his schedule, checking where he was next

_electronics, room 228 Mrs Vince_

Okay, all he had to do was go to the technology block and he'd be there. 

20 minutes later when he was wandering around aimlessly trying to find 228, he felt like kicking himself for thinking it would be that easy

Bumping into Robert hadn't helped either

"Oi dingle" the voice had called him from the other end of the corridor, Aaron had recognised who it was in an instant

Spinning around he was met with Robert sauntering towards him, hands in pockets, smug smile adorning his face

"What are you doing, wandering around?" Aaron rolled his eyes at Roberts hypocrisy

"I could ask you the same question" he leant against the wall, raising his eyebrow

"I asked you first" Robert inched closer, Aaron felt his heart beat in his chest

Aaron decided maybe he shouldn't act so smart with Robert

"I can't find my class" he looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed at being lost like he was a kid in secondary school again. Without asking, Robert snatched the paper from Aaron's hand and inspected it thoroughly

The lad smirked and let out a repressed scoff

Crossing his arms Aaron barked back at the boy in front of him "what"

Robert simply shook his head before passing the paper back

"It's nothing" he pointed behind him and smiled "just go down there, take a left, go down the stairs and you'll find the room" 

Before Aaron could even utter out thanks, Robert patted him on the back and brushed past him, off to do whatever it was he did when not in lesson

So Aaron had naively followed Roberts directions and ended up in the English department, just as clueless as before. 

Bloody Robert Sugden, Aaron kicked a wall in frustration at the boy's attempt at a windup

That's when Mr Clark had appeared and ushered him into the pokey little pastoral office

After about 5 more minutes he found the godforsaken room and braced himself for the awkward entrance

He wiped his sweat-stained hands on his trackie bottoms before twisting open the door handle. The lump in his throat formed as a room of eyes locked onto him. At the front of the class, a small woman turned her head and stopped halfway through the diagram she was drawing

"Yes?" her voice was firm, yet soft

"I'm Aaron, I uh couldn't find the room" he was quite, hating the attention drawn to him, yet that didn't stop the one or two sniggers from the back of the class

The teacher squinted her eyes at him, before raising her arms in the air as if she'd suddenly remembered and spinning round to her desk to grab something

"Ah yes Aaron, I was wondering where you'd got to" she ushered him a worksheet and a textbook "there you go, find yourself a seat and I'll see you after to go over what you've missed"

Aaron took the work and shot to the back of the class, eager to disappear

The rest of the day was fairly normal, he went through the rest of his lessons without getting lost, and come lunchtime he had gotten more adjusted to the college environment

* * *

Aaron placed his tray down, before realising he forgot a fork, which was good seen as he still had a bone to pick with Robert, and the blond had just walked into the canteen

Approaching the lad he prepared himself for the confrontation that would ensue

Hi hand clasped onto Robert's shoulder and roughly spun him around, growing increasingly angry, he didn't like to be messed about

"You think you're funny?" He looked up at the older boy, who was staring at him without a care in the world

"Yes actually I do" Robert replied, instantly knowing what Aaron was angry about

"I don't appreciate you giving me the runaround" he continued to glare up at Rob

"I don't appreciate you bombarding me when I'm trying to get my lunch" Robert spoke as if everything he said was the most important thing in the world

It irritated Aaron how smug he was

"Should have thought about before you started acting like a pratt" Aaron poked at his chest, warning him not to carry on

"Please spare me" Robert sighed, trying to escape Aaron's intense stare "it was a joke, relax" he gave Aaron that ridiculous smirk, the one that appeared when he thought he'd won. Aaron seriously contemplated wiping it off his face with a sharp punch

Not wanting to get kicked out on his first day, however, he gave Robert a shove instead

"Well if you try it again, I'll be the one laughing by the time I'm done with you" Aaron threatened him, voice low and eyes dark

Robert just laughed to himself

"Oh no I'm quaking in my boots" with that he strolled off to his friends, but not without shoving Aaron firmly with his shoulder, which happened to be quite hard

* * *

Despite his best efforts, Aaron failed to keep his mind off of Robert during his free period. He couldn't deny how good he'd looked in that leather jacket, even if he was being a prick. 

Over the past week, he hadn't been able to get the boy off his mind, which to be honest wasn't unusual, but ever since that night at the club his mind had been racing with thoughts of him. Aaron couldn't lie, seeing Robert all over Katie had stung, he'd imagined himself in her place so many times, actually getting to see Robert like that was something he never thought would become a reality. Unfortunately for him, Robert's hands weren't roaming over his body, but _hers_

He'd tried to suppress the feelings of anger that bubbled in him whenever he saw any of Roberts conquests, but it had been especially hard when Katie was always showing up in the village, Andy by her side

The nerve of her, to gossip about Robert, to slag him off so openly and look down on him and all the girls who willingly fell for his charms, yet let herself become one of those girls. Aaron knew he had no right to judge her, especially not when he'd been fairly open in his dislike of Robert and still continued to long for the blond.

It didn't matter, Aaron thought, he hadn't actually gone there (not like Robert would ever offer, being very straight) and he didn't have a boyfriend he was cheating on, and with his brother no less! 

The possessive jealousy inside him would feel bitter towards Katie and all of Robert's girls, no matter how stupid it was, for they all had what he wanted more than anything.

He just couldn't help it, he would always feel like this towards the lad, he wished he didn't but he did, and it seemed there wasn't much he could do

Chewing the lid of his pen, Aaron flicked through the pages of the notebook in front of him, every one empty. He was supposed to be making notes on circuits, but his mind had slipped off to other places. He kept fiddling, unable to find the strength to start working

Suddenly his jacket pockets were the most interesting thing. Repeatedly he played with the zipper, up and down and up and down, until something tumbled out from one of the pockets and down onto the floor

Curious, Aaron picked it up, it was a scrunched up piece of paper that definitely wasn't in there before

Aaron smoothed out the paper to reveal a message

_**Meet me outside of 228 at 3** _

_**Don't be late** _

Aaron took a look at the library clock,2:50. Could he really be bothered waiting around at three instead of going home? No, not really, but he wanted to know who'd left the note and what they wanted. 

Maybe whoever it was had been involved with the time table mix up, at first he thought it was just the school and first day stress, but now he wasn't so sure, it couldn't be a coincidence could it?

Maybe it was Robert being stupid again and Aaron was overthinking? But he couldn't see the lad going to all this trouble for a joke. 

That was how Aaron found himself walking over to an abandoned classroom that hadn't been used since the 90s, eager to find out what was so urgent.

At 3:07 when nobody had shown, he was beginning to think he'd been had and cursed himself for being a gullible idiot and made his way to move

That was until a certain someone emerged from round the corner of the old halls and grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving

Robert Sugden really was unbelievable

"This another one of your jokes?" Aaron questioned, yanking his arm from Robert's grasp

The taller lad just got closer, before crossing his arms and leaning against the door

"No" Robert finally spoke, it was short and simple and it provided no explanation to why Aaron was there

"So what do you want then?" He was becoming quite frustrated with Robert, it was 3:10 and he should be on the warm bus home

After an uncomfortable silence, in which Robert stared at him with a look Aaron couldn't quite work out, he replied

"I saw you the other night" Aaron's eyes grew wide, great Rob was going to think he was some massive perv

"I'm just letting you know that if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut"

Typical, Aaron thought, once again Robert only cared about protecting himself

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone"

Robert titled his head slightly and gave him a questioning glance as if he was trying to work out whether Aaron was lying

"Good" seemingly he decided Aaron was being genuine

"Chrissie doesn't need to know"

"You two official then?" Last Aaron checked it was just a fling, Robert never one to actually have a steady relationship, the pang of jealousy hit his chest

"Why do you care?" Robert shot back, not liking Aaron's cocky tone

"Oh I don't, think she will though when she finds out about you and Katie" he smirked at Robert, who suddenly stiffened "and what about poor Andy and daddy dearest, doubt they'd be pleased" 

Suddenly Robert lunged forward and pushed him into a wall, glaring at him

Aaron felt the wind knock out of him as his back hit the hard surface with force

Looking up, he met Roberts eyes, dark with anger

"I swear to god if you open your trap to anyone" Robert's voice was deep like gravel, Aaron had never seen him like this, so furious

"I won't" Aaron although not scared of Robert, didn't really want to fight the lad, so he tried to dissolve the situation. Besides he hadn't been serious about telling Chrissie, he'd let his jealousy get the better of him

The pair held eye contact for what felt like years, and for a split second Aaron was convinced Robert's eyes flicked down to his lips, but it was fleeting, as not long after Rob unclenched his fists from Aaron's shirt and stepped back

Taking a sharp inhale he looked up at Aaron again

"Go" his voice was much quieter now, but Aaron could still feel the venom on his tongue

Not too fond of Robert in this state, and certainly not wanting to be at the end of his fist, Aaron flung out the door like a shot

\--------------

On the bus ride home, he kept replaying that moment when Robert's eyes had found their way to his lips. Yes it was brief, but Aaron had seen it, and he'd also seen the way Rob's tongue had darted over his own mouth, and the breath in his throat had hitched

He couldn't stop the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach just thinking about it, despite how Robert had behaved earlier

It seemed he'd left the derelict classroom with far more questions than answers


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys attend a house party and it gets messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug use + dealing  
> TW: Vomit  
> TW: Violence
> 
> This chapter contains explicit language.
> 
> Please read the end note after reading x

Saturday mornings were not the time to be standing outside McDonald's whilst your dodgy mate dealed, but here Aaron was, freezing his arse off for a couple of quid.

To be honest, he'd hardly class Ross Barton as a mate, he'd only know him a few weeks, but he needed the money and Ross was more than happy to cut him in if he helped. A life of crime wasn't what Aaron had in store, but for the time being, it gave him enough money to not have to rely on his mum. 

Relying on Chas was something you couldn't do, she'd make a promise then never see it through, or swear she only needed a fiver but somehow leave with twenty, which was of course never repaid. He did love his mum, and she tried her best, but her overbearing nature and mother knows best attitude could be a lot to handle sometimes.

He used to think he was the luckiest kid, to have Chas and Paddy, but by the time he'd hit 15 he realised how patronising they both were. Paddy had gotten worse in recent years, trying to manipulate him and overacting when he put the smallest foot out of line. Aaron knew he was just being protective, it didn't stop him from getting frustrated every time Paddy tried to control his life.

He still viewed Paddy as a father figure, still idolised him, he didn't think that would ever change, despite everything. Paddy had taken him in and loved him as his own, even now that Leo was here, he still made time. Add to that the fact that Paddy was the only one he'd spoken to about being gay

Aaron hadn't fully admitted it, not quite comfortable enough yet. He managed to confess his attraction to lads however and his curiosity. Paddy had been great, promised not to tell anyone and that he still loved him. Aaron didn't care, even telling one person had been too much, so they'd dropped the subject and never spoke of it again. Aaron preferred it that way, he didn't want all the attention that came with coming out or being the only gay in the village, still, he always noticed Paddy's watchful eye when he so much as looked at another boy

In a way, Paddy had helped him feel more comfortable, so he felt like he owed the man, couldn't write him off, no matter how pushy he could be. It was sort of an impossible situation, one he often kept at the back of his mind.

The thought however was interpreted when Ross emerged from the corner, cash in hand, grin up to his ears.

"There you are" he stuffed £40 into Aaron's hand and patted his shoulder

"Right so-" Aaron began, the ringing of Ross's Nokia cut him off

Ross retrieved the phone from his coat and gave Aaron the signal to wait

"Alright mate" Ross started

Aaron felt a bit useless, just stood there

"Outside Maccies mate, be there in a bit yeah" Ross continued, talking to the unknown source

He nodded a bit before finishing the call

"Right sound" he put the phone away and turned to Aaron

"Come on, we're picking up then dropping off" He spun back around and made his way towards the bus station, Aaron closely following behind

Bus journeys were usually calming for Aaron, not this one though, as Ross painfully made small talk, going on about which girls had the nicest tits and had Aaron got any recently? Of course, he had replied with _"Yes Ross, in fact, it was your younger brother in a dingy wood."_

The pick up had somehow been worse, a bunch of lads Aaron only knew from their bad reputations, who had somehow made friends with Ross in the five minutes he'd been in Yorkshire

Aaron didn't speak, just stood waiting for Ross to hurry up. He wasn't scared of the lads, but the knowledge that they'd batter him if they knew who he was made him feel uneasy

After what felt like 10 years Ross appeared from the kitchen, a shed load of drugs stashed in his coat

Soon they were back on the bus, this journey being silent, thank god, and at Tanya Holden's house

She opened the door with that sour-faced look that was glued to her like a bad stain. Her mega-rich parents were away for the weekend,so the beer bottles and bodies lying around weren't much of a surprise

"Ah babe why didn't you invite me" Ross signalled to the clear remnants of a party whilst trying to hug Tanya

"Piss off" was her response, as he pushed him away

Ross laughed and held his hands up, Aaron was still in the doorway, hating being there, feeling all the more awkward as Tanya had of course been one of the girls Ross deemed "shaggable" on the bus 

She noticed his presence 

"This one don't speak?" She questioned, reaching for her purse

Aaron's cheeks flushed

"Oh he's shy" Ross approached, pinching his pink cheeks

Aaron batted his hands away, rolling his eyes

Ross laughed again "soft lad" 

Tanya had pulled out some money and was waving it in Ross' face

"The stuff?" she questioned

Ross didn't hesitate before producing a few bags 

Coke, Aaron thought, to be honest, he didn't know, or maybe he just didn't care 

Sometime between leaving Tanya's and getting the bus back to town, Ross had mentioned a party that night, he'd only been invited because he had drugs, and he thought Aaron might be up for it 

Up for it wasn't how Aaron felt at all, but he appreciated the offer, and he'd grown tired of spending his Saturday's third-wheeling with Vic and Adam, so at half-past 8, he was in the back of a Vauxhall Corsa with Ross, on the way to god knows where, pockets stuffed with Ket 

Midnight was fast approaching and Aaron was positively off his face. He hadn't gotten this high in a long time, preferring the odd joint over a full-on bender.

There was a time this would be his usual weekend activity, but he'd moved on from that crowd and away from nights spent in A&N with sick down his shirt.

At age 15 he'd had his stomach pumped 4 times and was already dealing and nicking anything he could find, an attempt to make a few quid quid so he could go and buy more drugs.

The life of crime had soon caught up with him, when he'd been battered by the McFarlanes for a deal gone wrong. It was after this that he packed it all in.

Yet here he was again, falling back into bad habits, stumbling through a crowd of drunk teenagers and a couple of blokes who looked way to old to be knocking back dark fruits with 16 year olds.

Before long he'd found himself in the bathroom of whoever the fucks house this was. Alone with his thoughts his mind began racing, Aaron couldn't decide if it was because of the substances or the blonde boy he hadn't seen in over two weeks.

Well, that was a lie, of course, it was, Aaron couldn't escape seeing Robert, he was constantly there, sauntering through the halls, or snogging Chrissie in the common room

But Aaron hadn't actually seen Robert, not properly. He hadn't seen him up at the farm, getting chastised by Jack, or on a night out, sat dazed in the toilets, rambling about bullshit whilst he scrolled through his phone.

He hadn't seen the cocky glint in his eye or the smug smirk. And it was bothering him 

Ever since that day at the unused classroom it was like a switch had gone off in Robert. There were no snarky comments or digs coming Aaron's way anymore. He didn't want to get carried away but he could've sworn Robert was avoiding him.

Maybe he'd touched a nerve,he didn't know, and quite frankly he didn't care what the reason was,he was just pissed off.

Sure he didn't like Robert telling him to fuck off or taking the piss out of his cheap trainers, but this was awful

**_This, god this was so much worse._ **

The constant impenetrable silence, the complete of avoidance of each other everywhere they went,it was killing him. Aaron craved Roberts attention, he craved the rush of Robert calling his name or the way they'd bicker in the canteen. 

Aaron hadn't realised just how much he relied on Robert to feel a buzz. Sure a part of him hated arguing with the prick,but these last few weeks he'd realised he absolutely loved it as well 

At that moment, as he collapsed into an empty bathtub, ribs aching and vision blurred from aggressive strobe lights, Aaron realised he'd rather hate Robert for the rest of his life then never have anything with him at all 

As if by some sick force of nature Robert Sugden himself stumbled into the bathroom,fly already down, beelining for the toilet before he wet himself and spoiled his new Ralph Lauren jeans

Aaron's eyes looked as the tall hazy blonde raced passed him and for a split second believed Robert himself was a god and that the heavens must be real

Others would say it was the ridiculously large number mushrooms he'd consumed earlier that evening

"What the _fuck"_ Aaron's dreams of god's and angel's were disturbed by a visibly startled Robert,who was staring at him, jeans at the knees and white briefs protecting his modesty 

Aaron would be lying if he said he didn't look, after all, he had to confirm if the rumours were true 

"Fuck off Dingle!" Shit. There it was, just like that Aaron was sober, his eyes wide open as he realised that Robert really was there, in front of him and he desperately clambered out of the bath and through the door,which expectantly closed with a loud bang and a murmur of " _for fucks sake_ " and " _can't take a piss in peace_ " 

Once back downstairs, though not really remembering how he'd got there, Aaron had headed straight for the kitchen for another drink, he didn't like this sudden sobriety, in a strange sort of way it left him feeling naked, vulnerable, unable to hide behind the mask of a drunk persona.

He'd downed a Budweiser,two dark fruits and done 4 vodka shots when he next saw Robert. The blonde was making his way into the living room from the garden, sweat glistening his forehead and quite clearly fucked out of his mind.

He stumbled in thorough the doors, leaving mud stains on a perfectly beige carpet, though at this point everyone was far too pissed to care and in true Robert fashion had gone flying into Brandon Keene, Hotten's biggest wanker, spilling his Stella (typical) all over his definitely underage girlfriend

Without a moment to spare, Robert was flying through a crowd of people and crash landing onto the couch, nose gushing with blood after being punched right in the face 

Suddenly a crowd of drunken teens had formed and all began chanting _**fight! fight! fight!**_

Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert charged at Brandon, wrestling him to the floor

Aaron didn't even know why Brandon was there, he'd left college two years earlier and was known for being a nasty gobshite. Last Aaron heard he'd swanned off to Liverpool with a new modelling job. Obviously not

Within mere minutes a couple of punches had been thrown and the sweaty bodies around him had almost duplicated, Aaron decided it was too much hassle and too much noise and made the motion to leave. 

Robert had other ideas,he'd looked up from being smacked by the twat on top of him and locked eyes with Aaron right as he decided to go.

Aaron couldn't quite pinpoint what it was in Robert's eyes. Fear? Anguish? Desperation? Whatever it was it saw Aaron pulling off Brandon with all of his might, and throwing him as far into the crowd as humanly possible

When he turned round Robert was already stood smugly in the centre of the living room like he hadn't just been beaten to a pulp 

That's when the tidal wave of drugs, alcohol and the way Roberts nose had been rearranged from the rest of his face came over him and he threw up everywhere

The carpet was a mix of sweat, blood and tears quite literally,and now Aaron's sick

He'd never been bothered by blood and gore but the heat and the intensity of everything got that better of him and it was too late to do anything 

He turned to see Robert stood there with his sick all over his shirt and shoes 

Aaron felt like he'd be sick again. The music became all blurry and he vaguely caught snippets of the abuse Robert hurled his way 

His fists were sweaty and his head was spinning he felt like he was losing control. The weight of the room collapsed on his shoulders as he saw the camera flashes and heard the sniggers. The air in his lungs vanished as he desperately pushed through the crowd, never having been so mortified on his life.

He'd escaped with Roberts voice echoing " _you fucking freak_ " over and over and over again as he collapsed halfway down the street, hot tears brutally spilling from his red eyes. The night air hit him violently,he'd left his jacket somewhere in there

But he couldn't go back. No

He'd just thrown up on Robert. Fucking Robert. Infront of half of his college

Aaron physically felt his stomach churn,but not because he was going to be sick, but because he'd never felt so ashamed,so stupid, in that moment he wanted to disappear.

So he got up and ran through the streets,crying, humiliated,the cold air shaking him, and he didn't stop til he got to some random kebab shop in town, where he'd sat on the pavement,with no jacket,no money,only his dead phone and a trackie pocket full of shitty receipts for two hours before a stranger let him use their phone

And when at 1:27 am he'd buried himself in the passenger seat of his uncle Cain's car, no questions asked,he declared officially that he fucking hated Robert Sugden,but more importantly,

he hated himself.

* * *

Aaron spent the weekend at Cain's, much to Chas' dismay but he really didn't care, he felt awful and he knew his mum would only pry 

He'd charged his phone, but had avoided it all weekend for fear of seeing what people had said

It was at 1:44 am on Monday when he'd finally plucked up the courage to turn his phone on when he saw a text from a familiar yet distant number

**_Sorry,R_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I know this chapter was a bit more intense what with the drugs and fighting and all but I hope you enjoyed it x
> 
> I hope the whole Aaron panic attack thing came across well and that his reaction to the sick made sense and didn't seem like one big overreaction. He's still very insecure and isn't at the point where he doesn't care what people think. 
> 
> This chapter is one I'm quite proud of, but I feel like it might be a bit too full of filler?? Also, I'm a bit rusty when it comes to writing. It may seem like things are moving quickly, but this is gonna a longgg slow burn, I'm thinking enemies to lovers back to enemies then to friends to lovers-I know rough! I hope you'll be along for the ride.
> 
> Also sorry for not updating for ages, life got in the way aha, but I have the next chapter ready to go, and another one in the works.
> 
> All feedback is greatly appreciated xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated
> 
> My Tumblr is @dinglemingle for more robron content!


End file.
